


Сублимация желания

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Гэвину сложно приспособиться к изменившемуся новому миру, но он честно пытается. Очень пытается. А выходит так себе





	Сублимация желания

Грёбанные курсы управления гневом и технотерпимости вымотали Гэвина донельзя. Уже третий месяц для него длилась эта псевдодобровольная каторга «во благо всеобщей толерантности, мира между людьми и андроидами», хотя остальные в его отделе отбились за полторы недели и уже вышли на службу.

«Вы крайне недоверчивы и закрыты для нового», — косился на него куратор и по совместительству тренер межвидовых отношений.

Гэвин злобно пнул коробки у входа с небольшим личным скрабом из отдела, который ему и его коллегам пришлось забрать с собой, так как по новым требованиям никто из их состава не имел права возвращаться на службу без положительного решения комиссии по «технотерпимости». Блядские жестяные «вёдра»! Он буквально изнывал целыми днями без дела, шарахаясь по пустому дому в одиночестве. Нет, он и до всей этой нервотрёпки с девиантами жил один, но никогда ещё это не казалось ему настолько угнетающим. А всё проклятый Коннор со своими приспешниками — Гэвин видел в репортажах по ТВ, что он крутился рядом с неким Маркусом, вроде бы тем, кто всю эту заварушку устроил. Как бы не так, лично он сам точно был уверен, что всё началось с Коннора! С первого же дня тот вызывал у него подозрения. Всё вынюхивал что-то и строил из себя крутого.

Ещё и куратор подливал масла в огонь: «Ваша реакция на происходящие в мире события вызывает у нас беспокойство, мистер Рид, — и добавлял, — но нас радует, что вы изначально воспринимали андроида из вашего отдела как живое существо».

Ага, как же. Гэвин лучше знал, что он и как воспринимает. А то, что мозговед пытался ему втюхать, как «сублимацию желания недоступного», было просто чушью. Да, теперь любую пластиковую коробку относили к ещё одному разумному виду на планете. А психи, вроде ежедневно толпящихся у департамента, ещё и требовали для них льгот, как для невинно притесняемых. Но Гэвин был не такой, его не обманешь милыми улыбками и ровным спокойным голосом.

Боже, к чему мы катимся! Целый отдел был отправлен на психотренинги, ловко маскирующиеся под повышение квалификации. Но последний месяц их посещал только Гэвин и пара коллег, недавно вышедших из госпиталя — ранения не позволили им пройти курсы раньше. И теперь он узнал, что завтра в пятницу им уже выдадут удостоверения с положительным решением. А Гэвин опять завалил еженедельное собеседование.

Идиот.

Идиот!!!

Теперь ещё, как минимум, неделя нравоучений и познавательных фильмов «о межвидовой дружбе». Куратор уже посматривал на него со смесью сомнения в его разумности, ужаса от тупости и малой толикой восхищения столь неподдающейся упёртости. Сам же Гэвин старался не упоминать на ежевечерних собраниях, что каждое утро давал себе зарок быть максимально милым и толерантным. Просто ему действительно очень хотелось работать.

Гэвин устало повалился на промятый старый диван — давно было пора выкинуть эту рухлядь! — и уставился в кое-где затянутый пыльной паутиной потолок. Раньше Гэвин даже не обращал внимания на то, что живёт он по сути в голой казарме.

«Казарме для бомжей», — мысленно поправил он сам себя.

Мебель, доставшаяся от бывших жильцов, которую Гэвин оставлял вначале на время, пока не начнет получать повышенный оклад и не расплатится с долгами, пылилась у него в доме уже не первый год. Всё своё время Гэвин проводил в участке и баре, где порой даже трепался с Хэнком. Старик иногда давал ему дельные советы по жизни и службе. Но потом как-то всё разладилось. И ещё появился Коннор.

Гэвин сердито ударил по обивке, с отвращением слушая, как звякнули придавленные весом пружины. Затем вскочил и принялся подпрыгивать, размахивая сжатой в руке газетой, пытаясь смахнуть пыль с потолка. Наткнувшись в очередной раз на журнальный столик и ударившись о край дивана, Гэвин разозлённо принялся его пинать, будто тот, своей пыльной неизменностью мешал Гэвину. Только вот чему?

Разломав и оторвав подлокотники, сбросив подушки и выломав спинку у многострадального дивана, Гэвин рухнул на колени, признаваясь самому себе, что ужасно устал злиться, и готов просмотреть хоть миллион обучающих терпению роликов, лишь бы ему дали возможность вернуться к работе.

«Хреново быть мной», — хмыкнул он себе, наконец успокаиваясь и ощущая, что диван наоставлял ему мстительно заноз на костяшках, и те теперь нещадно ноют.

Ополоснувшись прохладной водой и кое-как заклеив пластырем саднящие руки, Гэвин принялся собирать мебельные ошмётки. Крупные куски фанеры он еле-еле запихнул в багажник «форда», подушки и боковины пришлось засунуть на задние сиденья. Рядом на соседнем кресле расположились мусорные пакеты, набитые щепками, кусками рваного поролона и ржавыми пружинами. В салоне отчётливо запахло старой пылью, и Гэвин, стараясь не думать долго, боясь своих собственных сомнений, вдавил педаль газа, уезжая как можно дальше в промышленную часть города.

Подходящий пустырь нашёлся через час блужданий среди заброшенных ангаров. Где-то в отдалении слышался собачий лай, но вроде бы поблизости не было никого, поэтому Гэвин, не стесняясь, выгрузил останки мебельной рухляди, задумчиво оглядел получившуюся кучу старья и решил отогнать машину подальше — кто его знает, как выйдет задуманное. Просто и сразу поджечь старую фанеру ему не удалось, а трухлявая пена из обивки лишь плавилась и чадила удушливым дымом. Гэвин, ещё только-только отъехав от дома, уже чувствовал себя идиотом, насмотревшимся нравоучительных фильмов и наслушавшимся душеспасительных бесед.

«Мистер Рид, вам стоит стать более открытым», — нудный голос куратора вновь зазвучал в голове, и Гэвин устало зажмурился.

Да, идея сжечь несчастный диван, чтобы точно не возвращаться к старому и закончить наконец-то обучение технотерпимости, была довольно глупой и детской. Гэвин ещё раз пихнул ногой кучу мусора, но уже беззлобно и даже растерянно. Невдалеке вновь раздался оголтелый лай, но уже заметно приближающийся. И, как внезапно понял Гэвин, весьма быстро приближающийся. Он разумно решил поскорее вернуться в машину, раз всё равно не удалось устроить костёр из старой мебели, но не успел даже пройти и пары шагов, как из-за угла ближайшего ангара выскочил какой-то шар, а за ним тут же вывалилась целая свора собак.

Гэвин был смелым — иногда, — но редко — скорее, даже никогда — бездумно отважным. Поэтому он бросился наутёк, отшвыривая мешки с мусором и боясь не успеть заскочить в спасительный салон автомобиля. Он только распахнул дверцу «форда», как перед ним проскочил какой-то пестрый комок, но рычание и лаяние позади не дали и секунды на раздумья: Гэвин влетел следом, отшатываясь от бокового стекла, когда на него напрыгнул разозлённый пёс, а за ним ещё пара.

— Проклятые отродья! Что я вам сделал?! — завопил он в ответ на сердитый лай недовольных псин, а из-под соседнего кресла кто-то ему завторил ворчливым фырчанием.

Разбираться с этим он пока не собирался и просто завел машину, параллельно сигналя и отпугивая особенно наглых псов. Пришлось проехать ещё пару кварталов, пока самые рьяные из преследователей отстали, и тогда он смог остановиться. Гэвин вышел, захватив фонарь, и обошёл машину, чтобы открыть дверцу в другой стороны, предусмотрительно отскакивая. Но никто не выбежал, и ему пришлось наклоняться и высвечивать у креплений кресел полосатый комок грязи с парой злобно-желтых проблесковых фар.

— Кыс-кыс-кыс, — заныл Гэвин, понимая, что попал. — Давай, детка, тут уже не страшно. Давай, вылезай по-хорошему. — Как будет по-плохому, Гэвин себе представлял смутно, поэтому продолжил заискивающе ныть: — Ну давай же, кыс-кыс-кыс! Кысааа, детка, не создавай проблем.

Комок себя ни «кысой», ни «деткой», похоже, не считал, так как никак не отреагировал на увещевания порядком продрогшего Гэвина — было уже довольно поздно. Он прикинул, стоило ли рискнуть и попытаться вытащить бездомную блохастую мелочь, но сбитые костяшки упреждающе болезненно заныли, и Гэвин отбросил эту идею. Сегодня вообще был день потрясающих идей от Гэвина-мать его-Рида.

— Ладно, дома тебя выманю остатками пиццы. А потом сам ищи себе дорогу назад, — сонливо бурчал себе под нос порядком уставший Гэвин, руля наконец-то домой.

Странное дело, но он уставал от дней безделья гораздо сильнее, чем от самой долгой рабочей смены. Зевнув ещё раз, Гэвин остановился у заправки. Упаковка пива, пара пачек чипсов и зачем-то взятая банка тунца — вот и весь небогатый набор для очередного одинокого вечера. Гэвин уселся за руль, по привычке свалив пакет на соседнем кресле, как недовольное ворчание из-под него заставило его закинуть скраб на задние сиденья.

— Вот же злобная животина, — хмыкнул он себе под нос.

Ещё через четверть часа он уже был возле дома. Гэвин не успел довольно выдохнуть, как заприметил чей-то силуэт у входа. Никто из его знакомых не обладал такой идеальной выправкой. Даже сидя на крыльце. Даже… Нет, был один.

— Детектив! Детектив Рид!

— Да-да, сейчас, — Гэвин, сердито хмурясь, сжал руль, думая, что будет, если вжать педаль в пол и свалить отсюда куда подальше, как от бездомных псов с окраин. — Уже вылезаю.

Коннор уже подошёл к его автомобилю и теперь настойчиво стучал по стеклу.

«Вот же настырная железяка!» — Гэвин задышал, как учили на курсах, и засчитал про себя, распахивая дверцу и вылезая из машины. Настроение неудержимо портилось.

— Детектив, нам нужно поговорить о вашем прошлом деле…

— Ты не в курсе? Я сейчас в отпуске!

— Я заходил в участок, но там не в курсе, когда вы вернётесь на службу. — Коннор был стандартно безразличен, и Гэвин почувствовал, что у него заныли зубы, до такой степени ему хотелось сказать пару ласковых, но он промолчал, продолжая слушать: — Вы получили дело. Убийство, совершённое андроидом.

— Ну что, таких было несколько на весь отдел, и не только у меня…

— По новому протоколу необходимо повторно рассмотреть каждое из подобных дел. И моя задача помочь вам в этом.

— Слушай…

— Я понимаю, что вы испытываете дискомфорт в моем присутствии…

— Так, хватит, мне не нужна помощь. Я получу разрешение на работу уже на следующей неделе и разберусь, что за грёбаные протоколы по расследованию ввели в моё отсутствие.

— Детектив, моя задача — как можно скорее рассмотреть ваше дело. Вы выйдете на службу завтра же.

— Что?

— Мной получено разрешение на ваше возвращение. Вы продолжите работу при условии подотчётности ваших действий мне. Комиссия проверит ваш уровень технотерпимости с учётом моих рекомендаций.

— Э-э-э, ты что же? Будешь работать со мной? — Гэвин шокировано уставился на лепечущего какой-то несусветный бред Коннора, даже забыв привычно огрызнуться.

— Временно, пока из «Киберлайф» не поступят новые модели. Лейтенант Андерсон остаётся моим основным напарником. — Коннор ненадолго замолк, выжидающе вглядываясь в лицо Гэвина, явно считывая и анализируя его микрореакции, и продолжил: — Всё равно вам будет полезно начать общение со мной, а не новой, ещё не адаптированной моделью. Если, конечно, вы собираетесь продолжить службу. По новым протоколам.

Гэвин чертыхнулся про себя. Чёртова жестянка видит его насквозь — должно быть, он уже обшарил его дом и составил мнение. Не хватало из-за этого пластмассового говнюка потерять, возможно, последний шанс на возвращение. Курсы курсами, но ему не хватит мебели, чтобы так каждую неделю начинать жизнь заново, пытаясь мелкими шажками измениться.

Он ещё раз взглянул на замершего Коннора, кляня отсутствие височного диода, чтобы хоть как-то догадываться о реальных эмоциях парня напротив, и выдохнул: была не была, если ему удастся не убить паршивца к концу этой недели, то не всё у него в этом новом изменившемся мире потеряно.

— Хорошо, я…

— У вас есть домашнее животное? — Коннор шагнул ему за спину, впервые выдавая какую-то похожую на правду эмоцию.

— Э-э-э, — Гэвин обернулся, чтобы заметить нахохлившийся грязный комок шерсти и злобы на водительском месте.

«Вот же наглая скотина, теперь это кресло только сжигать. Ни в жизнь не отмыть после него следы», — он сердито воззрился на чудовище, уже собираясь опровергнуть обидное предположение, что подобный кошмар может быть его питомцем, как чудовище само злобно зашипело на присевшего перед ним Коннора и почти оцарапало протянутую к нему ладонь.

— Ой, я ему не нравлюсь…

— Да, это мой кот, — заявил с внезапной симпатией к дикой животине Гэвин и, только произнеся эти слова вслух, понял, что сказал.

Коннор также сидя на корточках обернулся к нему, смотря внимательно снизу вверх. Затем поднялся, продолжая также пытливо вглядываться, что Гэвину даже стало не по себе, и он попытался снова набросить на себя сердитый вид. По взгляду Коннора было понятно, что вышло не очень.

— Буду ждать вас завтра в участке. Прошло несколько месяцев, дело будет сложно разработать заново.

— Я…

— До встречи, детектив Рид.

Гэвин проводил взглядом отъезжающий «додж», продолжая хмуриться и прикусывая изнутри щеку. В ногу ткнулись, и снизу послышался хриплый мявк. Гэвин очнулся от раздумий, опуская взгляд на теперь уже своего довольно паршивого и грязного кота.

— Тунец?

— Мрр-ау!

— Да, отлично, тунец. Ну, пошли, приятель. Нет у меня теперь дивана, но зато есть кот.

— Маау!

— Да, я тоже думаю, что это неплохо.


End file.
